Turn the Clock
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: She couldn't bring herself to hate him. It was her fault that he was like this...if only she could turn the clock. Chapter 2 up! Pucktana Week Day 1: PreGlee Pucktana
1. Prologue

_A/N: _Hey guys...I'm sorta testing this out. This is the first time I write Glee anything so I'm not too sure about it...should I continue? I have the idea but this can stand alone as a one-shot if it sucks too much.

* * *

Turn the Clock  
by 0TwistedAngel0

Her cheeks were flushed red and her fists were clenched so tightly she swore her nails were drawing blood. Santana Lopez was not known for having the best control over her temper. She usually lashed out at people pretty quickly with the exception of Brittany—but come on, who could get mad at Brittany? Coach Sylvester had busted her ass several times for getting violent so she had been warned to keep it down or she would be kicked off the Cheerios. So, Santana was trying her best to keep her anger in check but the scene before her was really getting under her skin.

Puck was leaning forward whispering God-knows-what in to RACHEL BERRY'S ear making the girl blush and giggle. It annoyed the hell out of her…Puck had just been at her house the night before and there he was hitting on Rachel-fucking-Berry just down the hall from her locker. Puck's eyes rose to meet Santana's and a smirk slowly made its way onto his face. Santana gritted her teeth and glared at him. The fucking bastard was doing it on purpose! The Latina slammed the door of her locker and flipped open her cell phone.

'_if u think ur coming 2 my house 2nite now u can 4get it'_

She sent the text and hastily made her departure in the opposite direction of Puck and Man-Hands. Santana had barely turned the corner when her cell vibrated. She checked the message.

'_boo, y'know ur gonna ask me 2 come ova l8r… ;)'_

The brunette muttered under her breath angrily as she stopped in the hall to answer the text.

'_if u fking come over, ur gonna get the worst case of blue balls u've ever had in ur LIFE!'_

Santana pressed send and continued walking. She told Brittany she would get some CD out of the blonde's locker that she wanted to show the Gleeks. Santana figured she might as well do it now…it would be a good distraction from wanting to punch Berry's face in. Suddenly, arms snaked around her waist from behind. Santana was about to kick some ass when she felt a pair of lips brush against her ear. "Aw, c'mon babe. You know you want me too bad to stay mad at me…"

Santana held in a shiver and turned around in Puck's arms to glare at him. "You wanna test out that theory, Puckerman?"

He smirked down at her and leaned in. If she didn't know him so damn well, she would say that he was going to kiss her…Santana knew better. Just like she expected, Puck's lips stopped a centimeter away from hers. "Bring it, boo. We both know you're going to be moaning my name tonight," he whispered brushing his lips against hers. Puck then let her go and walked back the way he came from. A moment later, Santana's cell vibrated again.

_'c u 2nite'_

"Fucking asshole…" she whispered. He was right though. He would come over tonight and they would have sex. She couldn't help herself…she needed him. Santana knew he was using her but she couldn't bring herself to hate him. No matter how much of a jerk he was she could never hate him…she had made him who he was after all…and damn did she regret it.


	2. The McKinley Diva

Noah Puckerman sauntered into the halls of William McKinley High School, proudly showing off his brand new football jersey. He had spent the entire summer visiting his Nana Connie in Florida and while the sun, beach and babes had all been very hot, Noah had missed his hometown and he was glad to be back. He saw a couple of Cheerios walking by and he gave the girls a friendly wink before passing them. He heard them giggle and squeal which made his smirk grow wider. He'd always been popular but after a few months in Florida, Noah Puckerman knew he was a bon-a-fide stud. Noah turned a corner as he made his way to the gym where Coach Tanaka wanted to speak to him about missing the summer practices.

As he made the sharp turn, he collided with a blur of tan and red. He instinctively reached out and grabbed the Cheerio by the waist to keep her from falling back. As Noah registered his surroundings, he saw Brittany the Cheerleader gasp and move closer.

"Tana, are you okay?" she asked quietly to the girl in his arms.

Noah looked down and saw a familiar face. Santana Lopez was one of the popular girls from middle school and of course, one of the hottest. However, Santana was usually just seen with her friends and never saying much. It looked like she was a pretty shy girl and Noah loved to ruffle her feathers. She blushed at any little thing. The smirk on the boy's face grew as he realized he was holding Santana.

"Hey babe, c'mon, I know you like me and all but isn't it a bit soon for you to be falling for me?"

Instead of seeing Santana's cheeks turn pink, Noah was surprised to see her smirk and roll her eyes at him. Santana pressed closer to him and all he could do was stare in surprise. "You know what? I think I might like you better if we slept together," she whispered before removing his arms from her waist. "And that shit certainly ain't happening, so I think I'll stick with finding you disgusting," she taunted as she flipped her pony-tail and linked pinkies with Brittany.

"C'mon B, we're meeting Q for slushies," the Latina stated before winking at Noah and strutting off with Brittany giggling next to her.

….

What the hell was that?

Had that really been Santana Lopez? It had to be. She looked just as smoking hot as before if not more in that Cheerios uniform and Brittany was glued to her side. Brittany had even called her "Tana" and only Brittany called Santana that. So, the only question that was left was what the hell had happened to Santana Lopez? Noah's eyes slid down to her back side and he licked his lips as he watched her short, _short_ Cheerios sway deliciously high. He had never realized before but Santana had a pair of killer legs…

Noah snapped out of it when he felt someone hit his shoulder. "Ow! What the fuck?" he asked as he rubbed his shoulder and looked beside him to see his best friend, Finn Hudson.

"Come back to Earth yet, dude?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Hey, man, what's up with that Santana chick?" he asked as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and started walking to the gym again. Finn looked confused for a moment before following after his best friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you seen her? She's totally different…" Noah trailed off waiting for some type of reaction from Finn.

Finn glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Santana's black pony-tail bob out of sight. "Um, she looks the same to me," he said with shrug. Puck sighed and rolled his eyes. Finn was his best friend but the guy was a serious dim wit at times.

"I mean, last year Santana could barely look me in the eye and now she's all sauntering around being all hot and shit… What happened?" Puck asked his friend.

Finn's cheeks flushed bright red and he started stuttering. "Oh.. um… that… well… you see… I mean… She's just… that way now."

Puck shook his head. Finn was going to be totally useless to him when it came to getting any information about Santana. He was going to have to real undercover and touch base with Mike and Matt… Maybe even with Brittany and Quinn. They had to know something about what had caused such a drastic change in their friend. He sighed and then patted Finn on the shoulder. "Whatever, bro. Don't worry about it. I'll ask somebody else that's not swallowing their own tongue…" Puck said as he left his friend by the lockers. A few moments later, he heard Finn call out an upset "Hey!" as he realized that Puck had insulted him.

In Spanish class, Puck found the perfect opportunity to talk to Brittany without Santana nearby. He sat next to the blonde and smiled charmingly. "Hey Brittany, how are you?"

Brittany smiled up at him happily. "Hi Puck! I'm doing great. What about you? How was your summer?" she asked as she looked up from doodling what looked like rainbows.

"It was nice… I had a fun time. What did you do?"

"I hung out with Tana and Quinny all summer long! It was so much fun!" Brittany giggled.

"Oh? And how is Santana? She seems… different," Puck asked, doing his best to sound nonchalant. Although, he wouldn't need to work very hard to fool Brittany. Like Finn, she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

The blonde girl tilted her head to the side curiously. "What do you mean? She still looks the same…" she trailed off.

"No, I mean… her personality is a whole lot different than it was last year," he clarified for her. He glanced up and saw Mr. Schue had begun his lecture but that guy was always so wrapped up in whatever he was doing; he never realized what was going on.

Brittany's eyes lightened up with recognition and then darkened as she frowned. "Oh… I get what you're asking… I'm not supposed to talk about that."

"Why not? I promise I won't say anything," Puck urged as he moved closer to Brittany. The girl just shook her head furiously and reached into her backpack and pulled out a little doll. She hugged it tightly to her chest and pouted. "Please, Brittany?"

"No. Santana would be mad at me and then she'd be sad and I don't like her when she's mad and sad," Brittany said as she hugged her doll even tighter.

Puck frowned, "But why?"

"Puck I don't want to talk about it anymore…"

"But…"

"Mr. Schue! Puck is trying to cheat off of me!" Brittany shouted as she raised her hand up high. Mr. Schue stopped in his lecture to look at Brittany curiously. "Um… but we're not taking a test Brittany…"

"He's trying to copy my homework!"

"It's the first day of class, Brittany, there is no homework…" Puck told her. Brittany frowned and her eyes filled with tears. "Mr. Schue, can I go to the nurse? I don't want to sit here next to Puck anymore…" she muttered as she collected her belongings. Mr. Schue nodded dumbly before Brittany rushed out of the door.

Puck sighed in irritation. Seriously? Now, he had upset Brittany and he still had no idea what the hell was going on with Santana. It was obviously pretty serious though if Brittany had reacted that way to his questions. The boy pursed his lips in thought as he slid down in his chair. What could have possibly gone on? He'd have to ask the guys later. Maybe they would be a better help.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to make this a chapter story like I had originally planned. I've been re-thinking how to go about it and I think I might get through it! I hope you enjoy this. This is part of the Pucktana takeover. I love this pairing so, so, so much but I feel like it doesn't get enough love. Hopefully this will inspire you Pucktana lovers to keep making videos, graphics, fanart and fics! :]


	3. An Encounter

_**A/N**_: Hi guys! Wow, I can't believe I'm actually continuing this story! I was sort of hit by some inspiration and so, I decided to do this. Just as a little clarification, I made people confused with the last chapter. "Turn the Clock" is sort of a story within a story. The prologue is set in Season 1 Glee near the very beginning.

The majority of this story is going to take place during Puck, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Finn's freshman year of high school. They're popular because they were popular in middle school and were sort of taken under the older cool crowd's wing and of course, they're cheerleaders and jocks.

After the main story is done, there will be an epilogue. If I have enough inspiration and interest, I'll probably write a sequel but for now, I'm going to try and get through this! So, I sort of lost the outline that I was following so I'm basically re-vamping this all over again! Sorry it's so short! PS this is for Pucktana week as well! :D If you're curious about what I'm talking about, please go to pucktana (dot) tumblr (dot) com!

* * *

Turn the Clock  
Chapter 2: An Encounter

Puck was so confused about what the hell was even going on. Brittany had been really upset for some reason and it wasn't like he was even that stressful of a question. He sighed as he opened his locker door and started switching out his books. He had math next and he fucking hated that class. His Ma really bugged him about his grades though. Puck knew that he couldn't screw around too much or she'd really be pissed at him.

He sighed again. On top of all that, he didn't even get any information from Brittany. One would think that having one of his or her classmates change that dramatically over a summer would have been something that everyone was talking about. He didn't get why no one would clue him in on anything.

Puck was about to grab one of his notebooks out of his locker when the door was slammed shut. He jumped, startled by the fact that he had almost lost a hand, and then glanced to his right to see who was the culprit. He raised an eyebrow when he realized it was Santana.

Santana Lopez was glaring up at him with all of Hell's fury and it was frankly sort of terrifying. She stepped closer and even though she was so small, Puck actually took a step back. He felt stupid being intimidated by such a tiny girl and then he straightened his shoulders, clearing his throat. He was about to speak when Santana lifted a perfectly manicured finger in his face.

"Don't even think about talking for the next thirty seconds, Puckerman," she hissed. Puck was really confused now.

"If you want to find out about what's going on with me and _my_ life, maybe you should go straight to the source instead of harassing my best friend and making her fucking cry," she began. Santana crossed her arms and stepped closer again. "You made Brittany _cry_, Puck. She ran to the nurse's office and had her call me out of my class. When she told you she didn't want to talk about it, you kept pushing. You should have fucking stopped, dumbass. I don't know if all that Florida sun got to your brain but the rules about Brittany haven't changed from middle school. You mess with her and you _die_."

"I wasn't messing with her!" Puck protested. Santana narrowed her eyes and then punched his shoulders. Puck winced and then rubbed his shoulder.

"What the fuck, Lopez?"

"I told you not to talk. I was still speaking. Interrupting is rude," she shook her head. "Look, my point is, you are going to stop asking Brittany or anyone else about me. If you have a question, you come to _me_."

Puck continued to massage his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the short Latina in front of him. She was a lot ruder than he remembered. The Santana Lopez he remembered was fiercely protective of Brittany, but she had never been violent with anyone. Santana just stared at him blanky and then raised her eyebrows at him. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to ask me whatever you want to know or what?" Santana rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was that ridiculous.

"Oh," Puck cleared his throat and nodded. He closed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. "All I wanted to know was what's with the big 180 in your personality? Last year, you were shy as hell. You could barely look me in the eye and now…"

"And now?"

"Well, look at you. You're just…. This fierce bitch."

Santana scoffed and shook her head. "Listen up here. It is none of your business _why_ I'm the way I am now but I will let you know this: I am going to be the new head bitch in charge of this school. You are going to stay out of my way and if you can manage not to be a douchebag, I might even let you keep your reputation at this school."

Now it was Puck's turn to give her a look. "What makes you think you have that much power at this school, princess? You're just a freshman cheerleader."

The raven-haired girl stepped closer and narrowed her dark eyes at him. The expression on her face was so intense that he could barely take it. He managed to keep his eyes locked on to hers, letting her know that she didn't intimidate him… Well, not a lot at least.

"I'm a girl with a plan, Puck. I get what I want and if I want your head on a platter, I am going to have it."

The mohawked boy just stared at her in disbelief. He was still having trouble making the connection between the Santana Lopez that he knew and the Santana Lopez that he remembered. It just didn't make sense. The last time he had seen her at Quinn's 8th grade commencement ceremony party, Santana had been shy and trying to get his attention. She had wanted to dance with him but he had kept blowing her off. And now she was this?

Suddenly, all the dots clicked in his head. Puck smirked and then leaned one arm against the lockers, towering over the Cheerio. "Oh, I get it."

Santana scrunched her face and leaned back slightly. She looked at him curiously. "You get what?"

"Santana, if this has all been a plan to capture my interest, I can tell you, it's working," he gave her his best debonair smile and traced his fingers along her left arm.

The Latina made a face at him and then yanked her arm out of his reach. "You are such an idiot. Listen up, Puck. My world does not revolve around you anymore. Thank _God_ I got over that horrid crush. Who I am has nothing to do with you or your actions so please, don't flatter yourself. Just stay out of my way and you might just survive the week."

Santana rolled her eyes and then turned around, her ponytail managing to smack Puck in the face. He sputtered and moved back, pulling hair out of his mouth. Yuck. He glanced up and watched as Santana walked away, his eyes glancing down to her delicious behind. He still wasn't sure what the hell had happened but he was even more curious than ever about what exactly had happened to Santana over the summer.

The late bell rang and he sighed as he watched the halls clear out. Puck slumped his shoulders and reluctantly made his way to his math class. Santana had made him late and if he got his ass chewed out for it, he was going to give Santana a lecture of her own.


End file.
